Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV
Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV is the protagonist of the Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha series. All of his actions and decisions are made by the player. Appearances *''Devil Summoner: Kuzunoha Raidou tai Shibito Ekishi: Protagonist *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Protagonist *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Protagonist *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax Chronicle Edition: ??? race *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4:'' Mentioned by Chie Satonaka Biography *'Height': 175 cm *'Weight': 65kg *'Blood Type': O A young student of Yumizuki High School who was trained at the Kuzunoha village in the art of the Devil Summoner. Once he was ready, he undertook the trials at the nameless shrine in the heart of the Shinoda mountains and became the fourteenth Raidou Kuzunoha. He was assigned a partner by the Herald of Yatagarasu named Gouto, a sarcastic talking cat who was to guide Raidou in the ways of a Devil Summoner, and was sent to work part time at the Narumi Detective Agency as a cover for his true task. As the newest Raidou Kuzunoha, it is his duty to protect the Capital from the demons of the Dark Realm, and ensure that the supernatural world is kept in check. His abilities with a katana without equal, and his skill with a pistol unmatched, but Raidou's true power comes from the demons tucked away in confinement tubes beneath his cape. ''Devil Summoner: Kuzunoha Raidou tai Shibito Ekishi'' Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV is revealed to have actually been named Jouhei (錠平). Raidou was a student of Yumizuki Imperial High School before becoming the apprentice to Shouhei Narumi. In this novel, he wields a katana called Muramasa. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV is the newest member of a line of summoners who have claimed the title of "Raidou Kuzunoha". Originally a student at Yumizuki Imperial High School, Raidou went through extensive training until he was ready to undergo a series of trials at the Nameless Shrine in the Shinoda Mountains, where he earned his title. The Herald of Yatagarasu assigned a talking cat named Gouto-Douji to watch over him. Raidou Kuzunoha uses a Katana, Pistol and Demon Tubes known as kuda to capture and use demons for detective work as well as protection. Raidou Kuzunoha is assigned to protect the Capital from various supernatural dangers. He works out of the Narumi Detective Agency in Tsukudo-Cho, under the watch of Shouhei Narumi. Raidou was contacted by Kaya Daidouji, who wanted to hire him to kill her in order to prevent her from being controlled by her demonic blood. While talking to Raidou, Kaya was kidnapped by mysterious soldiers in red armor. Raidou continued investigating the case of the mysterious girl, until it lead him to the Daidouji Manor, in which he met Kaya's uncle Kiyoshi. After uncovering information about a curse on the Daidouji family, Raidou witnesses Kiyoshi transforming into a monster called a "Red Cape". When Raidou began to pursue Kiyoshi, he was stopped by a mysterious rogue Devil Summoner, who summons Ichimokuren in an effort to stop Raidou from interfering. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV returns as the protagonist of the fourth Devil Summoner game. He returns to shrine in Shinoda and undergoes retraining in preparation for returning to work for under the Herald of Yatagarasu. Gotou-Douji returns in order to provide guidance in the same capacity as as he did in the first game. Gotou unseals some of Raidou's abilities to allow him to summon two demons at once, and Raidou returns to work as The Capital's guardian, seeking out the new disturbance that were detected by the Herald of Yatagarasu. Raidou once again winds up working with Shouhei Narumi and Tae Asakura. In this sequel, Raidou and Narumi was asked by a young woman by the name of Akane Narita to find a man by the name of Dahn. Following the clues, he managed to unveiled that Dahn is related to the mysterious murders and suicides that happening in The Capital. As he continue to solve the mystery even further, he was stopped by a group of masked man, the Fukoshi. As they released a mysterious insect which were called The Luck Locust, Raidou had his luck drained and had to battle against Binbou-Gami and eventually lost. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Chronicle Edition'' Raidou Kuzunoha replaces Dante's role as a recruitable ally in the update re-release of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniacs, titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Chronicle Edition, which was released along with Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon. Despite not being the protagonist of the game, Raidou remains silent, with Gouto speaking in his stead. Many of his in-game attacks parallel Dante's from the original, but have new names. Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Chronicle Edition'' Trivia *Although Raidou didn't make a physical appearance in Persona 4, he was mentioned by Chie Satonaka when they're on school trip to Tatsumi Port Island as the person that works as detective for generation as she seen on movie. (US version only. The Japanese version makes reference to another famous Detective series, but the US localisation changed it to Kuzunoha for familiarities sake.) *In Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, demons can be bidded upon and purchased through the use of the Devil Auction. In some instances, a bidder with the handle "Kuzunoha" may appear during a session. Gallery File:DSRK-Raidou1.jpg|Covered with Cape File:DSRK-Raidou2.jpg|Without Cape File:Smtds-raidou-kuzunoha2.jpg|Side File:Smtds-raidou-kuzunoha4.jpg|Action File:RKvKA-RaidouKuzunoha.jpg|''Devil Summoner 2'' Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Characters Category:Protagonists